<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgil is Pretty by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119165">Virgil is Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil Fluff Because It's Summertime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, I love dukexiety sm, M/M, it deserves more appreciation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus goes to Roman about it and Roman is just done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil Fluff Because It's Summertime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgil is Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Virgil." Remus knocked on the boy's door. There was no answer. "Virgil!" He called louder, hammering his fist against the door even harder. Still, nothing. "Virgil come out of there and play with me I'm boooooored!" This time he banged with both fists and even kicked at the wood that was separating him from his old friend. He hoped it would break down and splinters would be everywhere. Maybe his fingers would get cut. Maybe he could use the blood to create something for his brother. Something bloody. Maybe he would draw the Dragon Witch eating Prince Charming.</p><p>"Go 'way," A voice broke him from his tumbling and crashing thoughts. The door hadn't splintered. Virgil was still inside. Remus harrumphed and tried the handle. Locked. No problem, of course. Remus was going to break the door down anyway.</p><p>"I'm gonna break the door down!" He yelled, then began to bang his fists into the wood again, grinning from ear to ear. His knuckles hurt, sure. But it was a mild inconvenience. He could hear the door creaking and breaking. Dragon Witch eating Prince Charming.</p><p>"Geez, dude." He heard Virgil grumble from the other side. He began punching even harder. The door was definitely weakening. </p><p>"Cut it out!" The door swung open, and Remus barely stopped his fist before he hit Virgil right in the face. "What do you want, moron?"</p><p>Remus dropped his arm to his side and opened his mouth to say what it was he was here for, but no words came to him. What was it he needed again? He knew he wanted to see Virgil, that was for sure. He wanted to see the way his hair fell just slightly covering his eyes. His pretty eyes. Pretty, shiny brown eyes that looked at him with annoyance. He liked that look. He liked when Virgil looked at him. He liked looking at Virgil. </p><p>"Remus." Virgil said, annoyed but with a very small amount of worry in his tone. So small you would've missed it if you didn't know Virgil well. Remus knew Virgil well. Remus knew Virgil well enough to know which look was which. To know the difference between the annoyed look and the pretending-to-be-annoyed look. Both of the looks were nice. Virgil was nice.</p><p>"Remus!" Virgil waved his hand in front of his face. Remus blinked, remembering where he was. Realizing his face had become warm. Realizing that he was getting nervous talking to Virgil, running out of things to say.</p><p>"Yes. Virgil. You are... mhm. Virgil. Uhm, goodbye Virgil." Remus stumbled through what might have been a sentence before sinking out directly into Roman's room.</p><p>"ROMAN," he screamed, flopping face first onto the bed. His brother sighed, and he heard something like a bottle being placed down. Maybe it would shatter. Remus wished it to shatter. He needed a distraction.</p><p>"What now?" Roman asked, and the mattress shifted as he sat down. </p><p>"He's pretty."</p><p>"We've already had this exact conversation," His twin sounded annoyed, "'Virgil's so pretty! I want to see him! But when I see him I lose track of my thoughts. I can't say anything!'"</p><p>Remus sat up and bit Roman's arm. He shoved him off and began working on the wrinkles that had formed on his sleeve. "I want to lick Virgil's face and see him look at me all annoyed and mad. He looks pretty when he looks at me."</p><p>"Then go do that. Geez, Remus." Roman looked disgusted at the saliva on his jacket. Remus grinned at it.</p><p>"What if I bit Virgil's arm?"</p><p>"I bet he'd look at you." Roman rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What if I scratched his hand? What if I messed with the patches on his jacket? What if I- pretty. Virgil is pretty. I can't do things to Virgil. He is too pretty."</p><p>"Remus please go bother someone else with this."</p><p>"Virgil is pretty."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written at midnight with zero proofreading, yayyyy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>